Date Night
by sailormoonwannabe
Summary: Sonica and Nightmare are married, and Sonica is getting tired of the same routine of sex and making out. So Nightmare decides to take her someplace new. Rated M for some pervertedness and Even some sexual content
1. Chapter 1

It was Wednesday night when Sonica and Nightmare were cuddling on the couch, watching a romantic movie. "I still don't see why you like watching these, Sony. I mean, why fantasize about the perfect man when you have one right here?" Sonica chuckled. "I only watch them because they entertain me, just how corny the guys and girls can be." Nightmare rolled his eyes and turned off the TV. "How about instead of watching a romantic movie, we make our own… we won't even take out the sex scenes…" He began to kiss Sonica's neck. She moaned softly, playfully pushing him away. "Shut up!" she said with a giggle.

Nightmare put up his hands in defense "Alright Alright…" He smirked his signature smirk and planted a kiss onto Sonica's cheek. She stood up and bent over to Nightmare's face, waving a finger in his face. "Just because I'm your wife, doesn't mean you can film me naked, Nightmare…" Her breasts were hanging near his face; he couldn't help but look at them and grope them. "Yeah, but that does mean I can do this…!" Her eyes widened, blushing a dark shade of red before slapping his hands away.

"You're such a pervert!" He laughed loudly and smirked. "One of the reasons why you married me…" He said proudly, putting his hands behind his head. Sonica rolled her eyes and huffed away into the kitchen. Nightmare chuckled and followed his wife. "Come on, baby! You know I'm only kidding…" Sonica turned around to face him as she sighed. "I know, Night… but to me it seems like we've only been having sex or making out… I want to go out! I want to see the world! Somewhere I've never been before!" Nightmare leaned against the wall, as if thinking. "Okay Sony… I'll take you someplace you've never been before… My hometown…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Volcarnia, Sonica… my hometown…" Sonica gasped at the view of the desolated town. It was populated with foxes and a large volcano behind the kingdom. Nightmare took her hand and walked down to the nearest clothing store. The store was filled with female foxes. They began to mutter and whisper to each other as they saw the couple walk by.

Nightmare found an outfit for Sonica and handed it to her. "Here, try this on and if it fits, I'll buy it." She went into the dressing room to try on the outfit. She came out of the dressing room in a black tube top and a black mini skirt. "Nightmare, I don't feel too comfortable wearing this out in public…" She then noticed all of the female foxes surrounding her husband. She growled softly, feeling jealousy. "Ladies please, you're all very attractive… Maybe I'll even take one of you home with me…" He said with a wink.

"Nightmare James Fox!" Sonica yelled through the whole store. Nightmare's eyes widened "U-Uh Sony!" He then looked over to his wife and saw the outfit he picked out that she was wearing. He had no words to describe how beautiful she looked. He walked up to her and caressed her hips. "You look like a slut…" Her eyes grew wide. "Excuse me?" He chuckled softly and slapped her ass. "I love it…" The female's looked over at the couple and began to blush, wanting Nightmare so badly. Sonica blushed dark red and growled softly. "We are going home… NOW." She stated and left the store.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sony, you know I was only-" Sonica put her hand into his face, making him go quiet. "No Nightmare… It's obvious how you treat me and how you want me to be dressed…" a tear went down her cheek. "You only use me for the sex…" Nightmare's eyes widened, he could not believe what she had just said. "That's not true, Sonica… I love you so much! I didn't just marry you because of your looks…"

Sonica wiped away her tears. But more began to slide down her cheeks. "Oh yeah? Then why, Nightmare? Why did you choose me out of all the girls in the world to marry?" The grey fox walked closer to Sonica and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Because you love me for who I am… I know I'm a perverted fox that loves to get into physical fights… But you actually care for me, Sony…"

He kissed one of her tears. Trying to make her stop from crying. "I only chose that outfit because it was the first one I saw… I didn't mean to offend you…" Sonica stopped crying, but only whimpered. She then hugged her husband tight. Nightmare's eyes widened at the sudden hug but then closed his arms around her. "I love you, Sonica… and Nothing will change that…" Sonica sniffed. "And I love you, Nightmare…" He picked Sonica up bridal style and began walking towards their room. Sonica nuzzled into his chest and smiled.


End file.
